Nowhere I'd Rather Be
by TML9115
Summary: Written for the Happy New Year's Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner… Enjoy  Prompts: Auld lang syne,A passionate kiss stolen in a darkened corner,The euphoric feeling only the person you love can bring,


AN: Written for the Happy New Year's Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner… Enjoy

Pairing: JJ/Rossi

Prompts: Auld lang syne

A passionate kiss stolen in a darkened corner

The euphoric feeling only the person you love can bring

**Nowhere else I'd rather be**

"JJ" Emily called for the third time since entering JJ office. The blond was in another world. Emily knew she hadn't heard her, JJ continued to stare at the file in her hands. The look of concentration on JJ face told Emily she was deep in thought. She also knew that her thoughts had nothing to do with the file. She was sure her friend's thoughts were occupied by, in JJ's words 'sexy Italian' who'd left her office a few minutes before.

"Jennifer." She was sure using her given name would get her attention.

JJ jumped in her seat dropping the file in her lap. A deep blush covered her cheeks at having been caught. It wasn't often she'd day dream but it was becoming a common occurrence with one David Rossi.

"What's on your mind?" Emily sat on the chair across from JJ pulling it closer to the desk. "Or should I say… who's on your mind?" Emily corrected.

"What?" JJ was embarrassed. Her mind was all over the place. She couldn't focus on any single thought long enough to resolve it.

"You're gonna come tonight right?" Emily asked somewhat changing the subject.

"Where?"

"To Dave's house. That was why he was in here right?" Emily eyed JJ suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know Em. It will be the first year with just me and Henry." JJ began making excuses.

"All the more reason you come tonight. Besides… you may just share a New Years kiss with a handsome dark haired Italian." Emily said dreamily teasing her friend.

"Oh shut up." JJ threw a pen at Emily who easily avoided it. "Do I need to get Garcia in here?" Emily was already reaching for her phone.

"Fine fine I'll go. Just don't call Pen." JJ didn't like being blackmailed. And Emily threatening to call Garcia for reinforcement was definitely blackmail in her book.

Meanwhile in Rossi's office a similar conversation was taking place. "So Dave. Have you grown a set yet?" Hotch asked walking in, shutting the door behind him.

Dave let out a low growl. He hated his friend as of late. "You know Aaron ever since you and Emily started your relationship you've been a real pain in the ass."

"I'm just doing for you what you did for me Dave. So everything set for tonight?" Dave nodded. "Well Emily is in JJ's office making sure she comes to the New Years party. The rest is up to you." Dave nodded again. Aaron took his silence as his cue to leave. He'd let the man think for a while.

Once Hotch left his office Dave immediately snapped out of it. He reached for the phone and made all the appropriate arrangements for tonight. This way he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

JJ and Henry were the last to arrive to Dave's. To say he was happy to find her standing in his doorway when he pulled his door open was understatement. "Dave!" Henry squealed leaping out of his mother's arms.

"Hey buddy" Dave took the boy in his arms hugging him tightly. JJ watched silently. Moments like this warmed her heart. "Hey Jen." Dave leaned in placing a soft kiss on her cheek. After tonight he hoped he could do more then kiss her cheek. Neither moved as he pulled back, their eyes locked.

Feeling Henry squirm in his arms he finally snapped out of it and placed the child on the ground. "I'm glad you came."

"You try saying no to Emily and Garcia." JJ joked. Dave chuckled, he knew all too well the pressure their peers could inflict. They joined the rest of the team in the living room.

It was ten o'clock when JJ put Henry down in one of Dave's guest bedrooms. Hearing the knock on the door she offered to get it since she was already up.

"Dave!" JJ called out when the woman in the doorway made no effort to introduce her self. Stepping back JJ looked the woman over one last time before she completely turning away.

The woman must of taken JJ stepping away as permission to enter, because as soon as she walked away the woman stepped in shutting the door. Dave gave JJ a questioning look when he passed her. Silently asking her who was at the door. JJ just shrugged. He didn't have to be told that whoever was at the door had somehow upset her.

"Megan. What…What are you doing here?" He understood the look of hurt he'd seen on JJ. She must of thought he'd invited Megan. The team watched as the woman entered the living room. They couldn't believe Dave had gone through so much trouble to get everyone at his house only to mess it up.

"Well I heard you were having a get together and if I remember correctly you throw one hell of a party." She looked around the room. "Well you use to." She corrected. "Seems the FBI's has aged you." She sighed. "Its no problem though, I'm sure we'll have a great time." She didn't leave much room for anyone else to talk as she grabbed an empty seat.

Dave didn't know what to say. This was definitely not what he'd planed for the night and whether Megan knew it or not she was seriously ruining his plans. Dave could sense everyone's eyes on him. Everyone's except for the ones he was looking for. They managed to avoid him at all times.

Noticing JJ's hurt Emily made the excuse of getting the drinks taking JJ and Garcia with her. "I want to leave, I knew I shouldn't have come." JJ said before Emily had a chance to say anything.

"You're not going anywhere sugar." Garcia told her sweetly placing an arm around her.

"PG is right JJ. You have to stay. He planned this whole evening to get you here."

"Em."

"No JJ, just listen for a second ok. Dave didn't invite her and if you weren't so busy avoiding him you'd see that he was shocked to see her. He doesn't want her here any more then you do."

"I don't know you guys." JJ wasn't convinced.

"She's right Jay. He's been trying to catch your eye since she got here. Please stay."

"Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking?" Hotch asked Dave. This was not part of the plan.

"I didn't plan this. I don't know how she found out about this get together but I assure you I want nothing more then to toss her out." Dave looked at all three men.

"You just make sure you're near JJ at midnight we'll take care of the rest." Morgan assured him.

As if she'd been summoned Morgan reentered the room taking a seat next to Dave.

Emily and Garcia both returned with drinks for everyone. Dave looked to Garcia and Emily when JJ didn't enter the room.

"She's checking on Henry." Emily explained JJ's absence nodding her head towards the stairs signaling for him to go find her.

It was three minutes till when the lights went out and Auld Lang Syne began to play softly in the back ground as the announcers began their countdown to the New Year. Dave left quickly as Megan wrapped her arms around him catching nothing but air.

Making it to the room just as the clock struck twelve he found her. He spun her around and kissed her without a second thought. She resisted until she recognized his scent. Placing his hands on her lower back he pulled her closer to him. JJ's moved her hands to his chest grabbing a hold of his shirt deepening their kiss. When air became necessary they pulled away though not releasing their hold on each other.

"You're not downstairs with her." She told him. He didn't miss the shock in her voice.

"Jen, why would I want to start a New Yeah with her when my heart belongs to someone else? There's nowhere I'd rather be then right here kissing you and spending every free minute I have with you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The shriek that came from outside the room immediately drew there attention.

"What happened?" Megan had champagne covering the front of her dress. Reid stuttered something about tripping and accidently splashing Megan. Morgan and Garcia trying to conceal their laughter told him, this was no accident. When Dave didn't make an attempt to comfort her, Megan stormed out of the house pissed. The team watched on unfazed.

"So what really happened?" JJ asked as soon as the door slammed.

"She was about to go look for you." Hotch told Dave.

"And we all knew where you were and what you were doing." Emily added.

"Garcia tripped into me and I lost my balance." Morgan pointed an accusing finger at Garcia.

"It was an 'accident' you know I'm pretty clumsy when I'm tired." Garcia defended.

"Morgan ran into me and I accidently spilled my drink on Megan." Reid finished.

Dave laughed pulling JJ to his side, they had amazing friends. "So Dave. Accomplished any New Years resolutions?" Emily grinned.

"Why yes I have. But I have many more to accomplish. What do you say Jennifer? Are you willing to help me?"

"I would like nothing more." JJ ignored the hooting and hollering of her friends as Dave began to kiss her.

AN: So I'm not really sure I liked this….but its done…and I hope you enjoyed…


End file.
